


Heavy is the head that wears the crown

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Jace is with Valentine, Kissing, M/M, Protective Alec, Protective Siblings, Sad, Set after Season One Finale, Worried Alec, Worried Magnus, Wounds, lol, thirsty magnus, yeah clary is finally in a fanfic of mine and she has speaknig parts too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season one </p><p>“Izzy? Are you okay?” What a stupid question to ask. She was lying on the floor of a gross alley, her hands pressed to the long gashes on her stomach that were quickly bleeding. Her breaths came in startled gasps as she tried to remain still, pain pulsing through her as the venom spread throughout her body. </p><p>“Alec?” She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She was afraid, Alec could see it plain as day on her usually soft features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't even know what this is really I just needed Alec worried over his little sister and Magnus worried over him. so...here you go i guess ha. let me know what you think tho i know it mostly sucks.

“Izzy!” Alec screamed in terror, his attention stolen from the demon long enough for the thing to stab a long bone claw right into Alec’s side. The sharp, literal stab, of pain drew his focus back to the repulsive creature and he sent it back to hell with one swing of his seraph blade. 

He started running before the dust had settled, racing over to his little sister from where she lay on the ground, at the feet of a demon that was two seconds away from its killing blow. Alec’s angel blade arched through the air, cutting off the demons head in one, clean move. It exploded, like the other, and Alec crouched in front of Izzy to cover her from the raining ash. 

“Izzy? Are you okay?” What a stupid question to ask. She was lying on the floor of a gross alley, her hands pressed to the long gashes on her stomach that were quickly bleeding. Her breaths came in startled gasps as she tried to remain still, pain pulsing through her as the venom spread throughout her body. 

“Alec?” She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She was afraid, Alec could see it plain as day on her usually soft features. 

Dropping his blade, he reached for his stele, tracing runes over her arms in a desperate attempt to heal her. But the demon venom was already through her system and the marks wouldn’t take. They disappeared as quickly as he could draw them. Alec cursed and threw the tool down, taking off his jacket instead and pressing it to the slashes in her skin.   
Izzy cried out in pain, whimpering as he pressed on her and Alec could no longer see her in pain. The boy knelt and scooped her up into his arms, cradling her to his chest, comforting her as much as he could while trying to press down on the wounds.

“It’s okay, Iz. I’m gonna get you back home and we’ll call Magnus, he can help. It’s gonna be alright. I got you.”

Isabelle was already fading, her eyes barely open as she coughed, sending splatters of blood onto her lips like a macabre shade of lipstick. Her weak hands, still slick with blood, crawled to his big one that held his jacket to her. Her fingers slipped into his and squeezed in reassurance, her mouth mumbling and shaping words that her voice wouldn’t speak. Alec knew what they were.

His throat was choked with grief but he pushed the words through, the ones his sister couldn’t say.

“I love you too Izzy. I love you so much but you’re gonna be okay. I’ll take care of you, just stay with me, okay? Just stay.”

Alec’s eyes blurred with tears as he looked down at his little sister, he held her close, trying not to jostle her as he grabbed for his phone. Magnus picked up after two rings, his cheery voice completely incongruous in the dark alley.

“Hello, Alexander.”

“Magnus, I need your help. It’s Izzy, please you have to help her.” 

The warlock’s voice turned immediately serious at the tears in Alec voice. The Nephilim held his now unconscious baby sister to him as he rocked slightly, needing to do anything to help her.

“Where are you? I’ll come. I’ll help, Alec, just tell me where you are.”

The Lightwood gave the address and let his phone fall to the ground so he could hold Izzy with both arms, her front was soaked in blood and she was growing more pale and cold with each passing second. Sobs tore from him as he buried his face in her hair. Jace was gone, taken by Valentine and now this? Now Izzy was going to be taken from him too. He was losing everyone and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it.

Light exploded beside him as a portal ripped through the air, Magnus stepping out with a grave expression. The warlock gasped at the sight of the Nephilim rocking his little sister as she bled, and knelt down beside the boy.

“Alexander, I need you to let me heal her. Let me help.”

Alec raised his head to look at Magnus, tears streaked down his face among the dirt and demon ash.

“Magnus, save her, please.”

The downworlder nodded, raising his hands as Alec lowered his sister enough for Magnus to get access to her wounds. He didn’t want to let her go but he knew that he must if he wanted her to live. 

Alec watched in awe as Magnus’ palms flickered with sparks, pouring his magic out onto Izzy, fingers curling and twisting as he pulled the demon venom from her body.  
Izzy barely moved during the long process, her chest rising and falling in erratic, shallow pants. Magnus whispered incantations to himself, using every warlock resource he knew of to heal the young girl in front of him.

Magnus liked Izzy, she was a wonderful young woman, a capable shadow hunter and a loving sister. She valued the lives of downworlders more than her entire culture taught her to or even allowed. He would do everything he could to save her, but more than that, he knew that he must save her in order to save Alec. The elder Lightwood loved his family more than anything and losing Isabelle right after Jace was taken from them would be too much. 

Magnus curled his fingers, drawing the last of the demon venom from the girl’s wounds. 

Magnus looked up at Alec, trying to remain calm where the boy couldn't. 

"She's going to be okay Alexander. Press down on that jacket again to stop the bleeding. The venom is out of her system so I'll portal us back to the institute where we can heal the rest of her wounds. We aren't safe here.”

Alec nodded, looking shell shocked before he shook himself and focused on Izzy. Pulling the jacket back to her stomach with one hand, pushing down on the wounds with as much care as he could give, while cradling her with the other. 

Magnus clicked, igniting the familiar blue flames in his palms, to create the portal. Alec was mumbling things to his sister who still lay unconscious in him arms. 

"We're gonna take you home. It'll be okay. Wake up Izzy. I can't do this by myself. Please." 

Magnus didn't want to interrupt but put a gentle hand on Alec's where it held the jacket down. 

"It's open. Can you carry her through?" 

The Nephilim nodded. Sniffing through his tears as he tucked his jacket tightly around the girl and lifted her up in his arms. 

They stepped through the portal and raced into the institute, Alec immediately shouting for help. A couple of Nephilim came over, helping Alec get Izzy into a bed in the infirmary. He didn’t look up from where his hands pressed on her stomach, having reluctantly released her from his hold. 

“Go get some water and rags. We need bandages and let my parents know what’s happened.”   
They nodded, obediently racing off to fulfill Alec’s orders. Magnus would be lying if he said he didn’t get tingles when Alec ordered people around like that but he had other things to focus on.

Alec sat in a chair beside the bed and Magnus came over with a few potions in hand. 

“You can use the runes now; they should work with the demon venom gone. I’m going to help close the wound with some magic but it will be awhile till she wakes. She’s lost a lot of blood and this sort of process takes a toll on the body.”

Alec remained quiet, taking his Stele out to draw runes on his sister’s blood stained skin. His eyes were still shedding tears and he sniffed occasionally. 

Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, peeling the blood soaked jacket from the still girl’s form. The runes were already helping to slow the bleeding but they closed much quicker when he waved his hands over her. 

Magnus was tiring, his magic being used enough to make him feel slightly lightheaded. Once the wounds were closed the warlock shut off his magic and panted, taking a moment to breathe and focus his sluggish thoughts. 

Alec was watching with wide eyes. 

“All done. She’ll sleep for a while; she deserves her rest.”

The archer nodded, looking back down at his sister as he held her hand in his big one, brushing the hair back from her face with loving fingers. 

“Thank you Magnus.”

There was so much feeling in the small sentence, his voice had cracked and more tears trailed down, unheeded, on his cheeks. 

Magnus lifted a finger to brush the drop away. 

“It was my pleasure Alexander. How are you doing?”

Alec was hunched over in his seat, slumped in the way that only tall people can. His back was bowed, the curve of his spine something akin to a cats, as he watched over his little sister. 

"I don't know what my parents are going to do when they see her like this. You might not want to be here for it. I'll pay you for the magic you used." 

Magnus frowned, watching the boy with careful eyes. 

"There's no need. I consider you my friends, I'm happy to help. Isabelle is a lovely young woman and a good sister to you. There's no charge. Besides, I'd like to stay to help take care of her. And you."

Alec looked up at the warlock gratefully before his face crumpled and his head dipped back down, face hidden by his dark hair as it fell over his eyes. 

"She's my little sister. I'm supposed to protect her. This should never have happened." 

"Alexander-" 

The young shadow hunter shook his head, hands tightening on Izzy’s limp one. 

"I'm in charge, I'm the leader, the big brother. I should have stopped Jace from leaving." 

"That wasn't your fault, he was doing what he thought would best protect you." 

"He wasn't thinking straight. He thinks he's like Valentine because he's his father. But he left Valentine when he was a kid. We raised him. We are his family." 

Magnus wanted to comfort Alec but found he had nothing to say. The boys voice cracked further, threatening to break altogether. Magnus watched his tears drip onto the ashen skin of Isabelle's wrist. 

"I didn't protect him. And now Izzy too. This is all my fault. I can't lose her too Magnus. Not my baby sister." 

He curled over the side of the bed and held Izzy’s hand with both of his, resting his forehead against their clasped hands as he cried. 

Magnus was taken aback by this. Alec was usually stoic, focused, often times grumpy. It was always clear that the eldest lightwood loved his siblings but this was new territory for Magnus. They hadn't even had their first date yet and he wasn't sure how to best comfort the Angel. 

"Alexander... Isabelle will be alright. She'll be awake and fighting in no time. And we will get Jace back. It's not your fault. I've only known him a short time but I know that Jace never listens to you anyway. And he will do whatever it takes to protect his family, even if it goes against your orders. Or especially when it goes against your orders." 

Alec huffed a small laugh between sniffs as he sat up and met eyes with the warlock. 

"Thank you Magnus. I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you've done." 

He gave a shy smile, dipping his head as peeking up at him through his eyelashes. 

"Maybe I could start with that date I owe you. Once everything's back to normal, or as normal as it ever is, I’ll make it up to you. I promise." 

Magnus smiled and placed a hand on the Nephilim’s shoulder. 

"That sounds perfect." 

They gazed at each other for a while, Alec's tension seeming to lesson as they did, until Isabelle shifted in her sleep. 

Alec's head turned immediately to his sister, hands brushing back her hair and lifting her hand to his mouth, to kiss her bruised knuckles. 

"Shh, Izzy. It's okay, I'm here. You're alright."

She settled again and Alec sighed, leaning back in his chair. Suddenly his face screwed up and a hiss of pain escaped his grimacing lips. 

Magnus lent forward, concerned, freezing when he saw the blood dripping onto the floor.

"Alexander, you're bleeding! Why didn't you say anything?" 

The lightwood looked down, carefully peeling his shirt away from his skin. He had forgotten about the wound completely, his own injuries unimportant as he fought to save Isabelle. 

"It was one of the demons, but there's no venom in it or I'd be dead by now. It's fine, I'll put an iratze on later."

Magnus frowned and reached out to lift the boy’s shirt. 

"Later? Not a chance. I'll heal it, just-" 

Alec pulled away from the warlock’s touch. 

"No, it's fine. You shouldn't use anymore magic tonight."

Magnus surged forward again, fingers brushing the wet fabric before Alec grabbed his hand. 

"Don't be ridiculous. You need healing or you'll bleed all over the floor until you pass out."

"Magnus stop. I don't want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt. You’ll exhaust yourself if you use too much." 

Magnus saw the sincerity in the boy’s eyes. He didn't want the warlock getting hurt but Magnus knew it was probably a little more than that. Alec might not want healing because he'd think he didn't deserve it. 

Magnus knew that young Nephilim’s were often punished for discrepancies. Insubordination, disobedience, a failed mission. Alec may have thought the wound was his punishment. 

"None if it was your fault Alexander. You may be the one in charge but you need taking care of too."

The shadow hunters grip softened on Magnus' hand, his head dropping low in that now familiar way of his. 

"I just don't want another person I care about to get hurt when I can stop it. You should rest." 

Magnus' heart squeezed at that. Alec cared for him, was worried about him. 'Oh, what a sweet boy he is.' Magnus thought, squeezing Alec's hand back. 

"Alright. But at least let me clean and bandage it. No magic, I promise." 

Alec considered, looking over at Izzy. 

"We don't have to move far. You can take the bed next to her." 

Alec still didn't look sure, the beds were a few meters apart, but Magnus squeezed his hand again and gave a cheeky smile. 

"Come on Nephilim. I won't take no for an answer. I'll just magic you to sleep and take care of you while you're unconscious." Alec laughed and met his eyes as Magnus added, in a soft quiet voice. 

“Someone has to take care of you.”

Alec finally relented, allowing the Warlock to lead him to the bed beside Izzy’s. Magnus rolled his eyes with a smile as Alec pulled the bed closer, close enough to hold his sisters hand as he lay on his bed. 

Alec could feel the pain of the wound now, pulling his ruined shirt from his sticky skin to allow Magnus access. 

“You may as well just take the whole thing off.”

Magnus was peering at the puncture, careful fingers assessing the damage, and looked up as Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Really?”

Magnus laughed, scandalized. 

“Alexander are you questioning my motives? I may….admire but I really do need your shirt off so that I can treat you properly.”

Alec grinned and allowed the other man help pull the material from him. Magnus smiled in that catlike way of his as he gently pressed Alec to lay back on the bed. His smile dimmed as he focused back on the wound.

“What is it?”

The warlock shook his head. “Its deep. This could have been a lot worse, you’re very lucky it didn’t get anything important.”

Alec smirked as he stared at the high ceilings. 

“I consider all of me important, thanks.” He laughed as Magnus gave him a light smack on his chest. 

“I happen to agree which is why it’s so irksome that you just left this to bleed out. If I hadn’t noticed it you would have fallen asleep beside your sister and never woken up.”

Alec winced at both his admonishing tone and the sting of disinfectant. 

“Sorry.”

“You should be.” 

The Nephilim shrugged, careful not to move too much as Magnus finished cleaning his side. 

“I forgot about it as soon as I saw Izzy. Guess we’re lucky you’re here then, or we’d all be dead.”

Magnus paused a moment at that, glancing up at Alec’s face where it was turned towards the ceiling as his heavy head lay on the pillow. 

“I’m here.” 

Alec seemed to want to say thank you again, but met the other man’s eyes instead, tracing his fingers over the lines in Magnus’ hands as they floated above his ribs, cloth still in hand. 

“You are.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alec had been determined to stay awake and watch over Izzy but the warlocks gentle touch over his ribs, smoothing bandages and cleaning blood away with a warm cloth, had sent him quickly to sleep. 

Magnus sighed as he looked down on the two sleeping Nephilim. Isabelle was breathing more evenly now and color had started to return to her cheeks as the healing and blood replacement runes did their work. Alec had been looking a little ashen himself but his breathing was even, though a little shallow. 

The elder Lightwood had his hand still gripping Izzy’s as he slept, their hands entwined between their beds. Alec's face was even turned towards her, having tried to check on her again before he fell asleep. 

Magnus pulled blankets over them both, tucking them in and ensuring they were warm, only looking up when someone called his name. 

Maryse and Robert stormed in with their usual, nose in the air, I run this institute, manner. 

He stood, preparing himself for the onslaught he usually received from the elder brand of shadowhunters. 

"Mayrse. Robert." 

He stepped aside to allow them adequate room to check on their children. Though Magnus was not a fan of the parents he knew it would be difficult for them to have three out of four children injured or missing. For the sake of their children and in recognition of their obvious worry and grief he promised himself he would do his best to behave. 

Mayrse was trying to keep her composure and doing badly, her mouth falling open when she saw her kids in the beds, unconscious and bandaged. 

"What happened?" Her voice was steady, her mouth now closed and her chin raised, as she bent over Alec, sweeping a hand over his forehead in the only motherly gesture the downworlder had seen her give. 

Robert was standing over Isabelle, tucking the blanket tighter around her and checking her runes. 

"From what Alexander told me they were on a mission involving demons. Isabelle was hurt and Alec was hurt protecting her. I removed the demon venom from her system and healed her wounds as much as I could so she'll be fine. Though Alexander did not have any venom in his system he refused the use of magic to treat his injuries." 

Robert looked up from his daughter. 

"Which were?"

"Deep stab wound in his side and some heavy brushing elsewhere. He lost a lot of blood but he will heal soon." 

Robert sighed, sitting on the edge of his daughters bed and closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Thank you for helping them. I know Alec can be stubborn, he never likes admitting he needs help.”   
The man paused, sounding exhausted, before mumbling, as if to himself. 

“We should have been here to protect them.”

Mayrse didn’t look up as she answered her husband, eyes focused on the runes she was drawing on Alec’s arm. 

“Regret won’t help them Robert. The Clave, however, can wait. We will stay and take care of our children and then continue the search for Valentine. And we will get Jace back.”

Alec shifted on the bed, hand curling as his mother held his wrist. His head tossed a little on his pillow and his face scrunched in pain. Magnus instinctively moved forward but stopped and held himself back when Mayrse brushed her son’s hair back from his furrowed brow. 

“Shh, sweet heart. It’s alright, Moms here.” 

The boy shifted in his bed again, grunting in pain as his wound was moved.

“Mom?” His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to wake from his sleep. Robert came over and sat beside his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, son. You’re in the institute, you’re okay.” Alec was clearly confused but Roberts voice was calm and soothing and the boy relaxed into the pillows before opening his eyes and bolting straight up, trying to throw himself over the side of the bed to where his sister was.

“Where’s Izzy!”

Mayrse pushed her son back into the bed though he was still throwing his blankets off. Robert moved aside enough for him to see the girl still asleep.

“She’s okay, Alec. See? Just asleep while she gets better. Now how about you lie down and tell us what happened?”

Magnus took his leave, moving quietly to the door and only pausing when Alec’s eyes met his. The boy looked relieved to see him and reluctant to see him go. Magnus smiled. “I’ll be back a little later.”

Alec nodded and waved a little goodbye from his place between his parents. Magnus couldn’t help but smile wider at this adorable boy with his flushed cheeks and messed up hair. He’d deal with the awful parents as long as he got to be around that wonderful Nephilim. 

…………………

Magnus lent against the wall of Jace’s doorway as he listened to Clary talking about something or other. 

“Magnus? Are you even listening?” The red head’s tone wasn’t mad, only quiet and sad as she sat on Jace’s bed and hugged one of his pillows. 

“Sorry biscuit, I can’t seem to concentrate.”

She nodded, looking down at her shoes. 

“I know. You’re worried about Alec. I am too. About everyone. I should have been there to help but with Jace away Alec was worried about me getting hurt. I can’t blame him. I haven’t been trained for as long as they have and Jace is usually there to watch me if I get into trouble.”

Magnus sighed, trying to be patient while all he wanted was to find the dark haired shadow hunter and make sure he was okay. He came and sat on the bed beside the girl, resting his ringed hands on his knees. 

“Alexander knows what he’s doing, if he wanted you to stay away to be safe then it was for the best. That hardly makes it your fault. He’s trying to hold everything together and take care of everybody by himself. There’s just a lot going on right now and everyone’s doing their best.”

“I know but I just-“ 

Her words were interrupted when Alec walked through the door and honestly Magnus wasn’t even sure what they had been talking about because god, damn this boy was going to be the death of him. 

Alec was shirtless, in only dark grey sweat pants and soft black socks. He had one hand to his wet hair, rubbing the drooping curls with a towel and Magnus could hardly breathe while the boy stretched that way. He had obviously just come from a shower and his chest was still slicked with water. Oh how Magnus wanted to get his hands on him. 

The Nephilim paused when he saw the two and hesitated at the doorway. 

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was in here. I just came to get my sweater. Jace stole it from me because he said it’s stupid and old but I know he still has it here somewhere.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, still too distracted by.. everything. Clary nodded and the boy came in, looking around for a bit until he found the item and bent to retrieve it. Magnus bit his lip as he stared at the angel. Was he doing that on purpose?

Clary noticed and cleared her throat, making Alec stand and turn with an innocent expression on his face as he held his much loved sweater. He was completely oblivious to how flustered the warlock was.

“Yeah, sorry I just… Miss Jace. I probably shouldn’t be in his room but..”

Alec carefully pulled the sweater over his head, making his torso stretch again and reveal the fresh bandages on his side. He shook his hair out, running a hand through it, self-consciously, and sat down on the bed. Magnus may have self-destructed if he’d been this close to the shadow hunter while he was shirtless but now that the boy was clothed he had more of his mind back. Though the soft vanilla scent coming from the archer was not helping. 

“It’s okay I get it. I miss him too. We’ve never really been apart for very long before. But we’ll find him.”

Clary nodded, still holding Jace’s pillow. “How’s Izzy?”

Alec tugged at the hem of his sweater. “She’s doing okay. She’s stronger but still asleep. Our parents are with her now.”

Clary nodded and gave a meaningful look to Magnus, who did not notice because he was still staring at Alec. The red head nudged him and gave him another look when he turned to glare at her. Both were startled when Alec spoke again.

“How are you Magnus? You used a lot of Magic, I thought you’d be sleeping.”

Magnus looked back at the boy and smiled calmly. 

“I’m fine Alexander, thank you. How are you doing? You were the one that was stabbed after all.”

Alec shrugged, lifting the sleeve of his sweater high enough to reveal his arm from forearm to bicep, and the runes that were curled around him. God, this kid just had no idea what he was doing to him.

“I’m fine. Mom drew some more runes so I’m feeling much better.”

Alec dropped the sleeve back down and smiled at the warlock.

“Thank you for saving us Magnus, Izzy especially. I can’t lose her not after Jace and… Thank you.”

Magnus looked back up the boy’s face and those beautiful eyes. Magnus had to hold himself back from kissing the boy right then and there and in that moment he swore it was the hardest thing he’d ever done. 

“It was my pleasure Alexander.” 

The two men gazed at each other in their signature move of making out with their eyes and Clary quickly realized she should leave.   
“Um.. I’m gonna go. Glad to see you’re feeling better Alec.”

She left, still holding Jace’s pillow, and Alec said goodbye without breaking eye contact with the warlock, who was now smiling. 

Once the girl was gone Magnus decided he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“You know it’s really not fair of you to do that to me.”

The archer blinked those beautiful eyes, confused.

“What?”

“Walk in here shirtless and wet from a shower. You can’t just do that and expect me to be able to think straight.”

A laugh burst from Alec, finally breaking their stare off. A wide smile spread across his face as he laughed and Magnus had trouble thinking again. 

“What?”

Alec looked embarrassed but kept on laughing. “You said you couldn’t think straight. You do remember telling be you’re bi right? Like, we had that conversation?”

Magnus realized what the joke was and pushed the Nephilim’s shoulder, playfully, and also because ooh boy how he loved those shoulders. Their eyes met again and Magnus’ eyes flickered down to those perfect lips once more. Alec’s cheeks turned pink and he lent closer. 

Magnus could smell the vanilla body wash that Alec used, could feel the heat from his body as they sat so close their arms were pressed together. The warlock took a breath. 

“Can I kiss you?”  
He was afraid that Alec would say no, but ready to accept his decision should that be the case. Fortunately, Alec pressed his mouth to the Warlocks before he’d even finished his reply. 

“Yes.”

Magnus closed his eyes and kissed the archer back, hands only reaching for him when he felt Alec’s on his back. 

The kiss was sweet and deep and left Magnus absolutely breathless. When they broke apart they breathed together as their hands found each other’s. 

Alec whispered to him, staring at their hands where they lay tangled on his thigh.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Well, let’s see. You’re brave, smart, kind, loyal. You are really quite skilled with that bow-“

Alec laughed and shook his head. 

“Magnus.”

The warlock looked at him again, smiling. He was so happy he thought he might be glowing. Alec certainly was. 

“You’re perfect Angel.”

Alec blushed, smiling and stole another kiss from the warlock, happier then he’d been in days.


End file.
